Kindergartener Dictionary
This page is used to define vocabulary commonly used to explain complex behaviors, scenarios, and situations that occur while injecting gems in Kindergartens that have irrelevant or otherwise unknown internal reasoning. Gem Behaviors A * Adaptation — traits and powers acquired when a gem emerged in a different dimension. Examples include slow falling in the End, fire resistance in the Nether, adjustment to microgravity in space, and atmospheric negligence. * Alignment — the gem's leaning towards a player, diamond, or itself. When a gem is right clicked with a Gem Staff or recruited by a Peridot, it becomes aligned to someone. Injection Scenarios A * Arable — land that is at least 30% crux is considered arable, anything less than this is non-arable. Caves and ravines are very arable, whereas plateaus and mountains cross the line in some cases. B * Barbies — are gems that emerge into caves are areas where the sun doesn't reach them. * Bias — exit holes use bias to assess where to go, there is directional, light, and air bias. Bias is used when the exit hole is in an impractical position but fits direction, light, or air requirements. * Bucking — unanticipated injector behavior when an exit hole is lengthened by taking two steps back and injecting. C * Caging — no exit hole is created but a gem is, causing it to be caged underground. * Corridor — a two-side gap with exit holes on both sides is called a corridor. Examples would be ravines. * Clamming — bias caused when an exit hole goes into a hazardous area that will likely kill the gem. * Cluster — when multiple exit holes collapse, causing a large hole in a corridor. D * Defectivity — low crux density, causing imperfect gems. * Density — measure of land arability, higher density is better arability, versed to lower density. * Drainage — the result of injection causes drainage, which starts solid and eventually becomes liquid or sentient, in the case of slags. E * Exit holes — the hole created when a gem emerges. F * Facet — an identifier for a group of gems born in the same chunk. * Friction — high resources and heat contribute to better gems, which melt the rock as they emerge. G * Gemcraft — the science of making gems, akin to geology. * Gemetics — the science of gems, akin to biology. * Gemlore — the history of gems, akin to archaeology. H * Hooking — when exit holes exit into each other. K * Kindergartens — where injectors are used to create gems. * Kindergartener — one who manages the injectors and can create gems. M * Marking — using torches to mark exit holes. P * Pitching — digging up gem seeds. Can cause slags in Amalgam. * Primes — gems emeged in excellent conditions, causing them to be stronger. R * Refining — refilling an exit hole for reuse. S * Scaffolding — creating platforms for gems to walk down mountainsides. * Slag — hostile, partially formed gems. * Surfies — gems that emerge under the sun's light. U * Unusable — error thrown by injectors when no computable location to inject is found. V * Veining — when multiples of the same gem spawn in one area. Y * Yield — archaic method of solving injection that involved averaging cruxes per chunk. Types of Cruxes B * Black Body Crux — a block that is reserved to a gem as a crux due to a blanket quality such as composition and not due to gameplay. Compare to Pearl's cruxes in KAGIC, where most organic blocks can be used to obtain her. C * Cornucopia Crux — a block that a lot of gems use as a crux, such as granite. * Crux — the block that a gem is most commonly associated with. P * Partial Crux &mdash a block that has a small crux value that is large enough to be meaningful. * Partiative — a block that has little but meaningful influence on a gem's outcome. * Precursor — like the cornucopia crux, except related to one group of gems like Quartzes. T * Total Crux — a block, usually not natural, that always causes a gem to appear. Category:Mechanics Category:A to Z